In The Car
by ElaineSohma
Summary: Ginji was just sleeping in the back of the car. How was he supposed to know his best friend was going to get laid in the front seat? Ban/Himiko plus Ginji pervertedness!


I don't own the GetBackers or any of the characters present in this fanfic!

Summary: Ginji was just sleeping in the back of the car. How was he supposed to know his best friend was going to get laid in the front seat? Ban/Himiko plus Ginji pervertedness!

* * *

><p>Ginji Amano was just sleeping in the back of their car. Sure, it hurt sleeping in the small trunk, but it was better than laying across the gear shift. And the way he fell asleep, he was leaning up against the passenger's seat.<p>

But all of a sudden, the car shook, the passenger's door opening. The blond boy turned his head around to see his partner sitting in the seat behind him. He began to say something, but stopped when some climbed in the car on top of him. Then, he heard a moan.

He inwardly grimaced, realizing Ban had a woman with him. He turned to look again, warily, and saw none other than Lady Poison- Himiko Kudou sitting on his lap, her arms around his neck. From what I could see, they kissing pretty passionately. He felt one of them move, and out of nowhere, something fell on his head. Then, something else. He took it off his head, and looked.

He almost gasped when he realized one of them were Ban's white shirt, and the other was Himiko's purple top. So did that mean... she was topless? He wanted to look, but couldn't risk them seeing him. As quietly as he could, he sorted through the junk in the back until he found a mirror. He held it up, angling it so he could see her. Sure enough, the first thing he could see was Ban groping her perky bare breasts. He took his lips away from her lips and kissed her neck. She let her head fall back, her green bangs falling in her violet eyes. Her hands ran up his arms and shoulders to tangle in his hair.

"Ohhhh," she moaned, "Ban..."

Ginji saw her open her eyes and he quickly dropped the mirror silently. He heard her moan again, louder. Taking a chance, he bit his lip, and lifted up the mirror again. He adjusted it just right to see Ban's head lowered to between her breasts. In a swift movement, he took one of them in his mouth, making Himiko gasp and moan. She clenched her fingers in his hair again, blocking Ginji's view of Ban's mouth. She started to emit louder moans, and suddenly, Ginji felt a tug in his shorts. He looked down, and quickly realized he had a growing problem.

"You like that, huh?" Ban said, his voice oddly sultry-sounded. He chuckled darkly. "I wonder where else you like to be sucked. Hold on."

"Hold on to wha- oh!"

The car racked and jolted. Ginji pulled the mirror into him, and tried to curl up into a smaller ball. After a moment, when the car stopped moving, he lifted it again, and widened his eyes at the sight. Himiko was sitting in the seat now, and Ban was kneeling on the ground beneath the glove compartment. How he fit there, Ginji didn't understand. Then again, how either of them managed to get anywhere in the small car was beyond both of them. Staring at the mirror, he watched Ban pull Himiko's pants down her thighs to her ankles, bringing her underwear with them. He watched as Ban ran his hands up her thighs, holding her hips tight. He lowered his head down in between her legs, and in a moment, Himiko gasped and started to moan again.

But he saw one of Ban's hands move to the chair, sliding it down to find the lever. He pulled it, and Ginji leaned forward as the passenger's seat leaned back. Grimacing, pain shot up his spine to his neck, making him wish he had never decided to take a nap in the car. And his erection only made it all the more uncomfortable.

"Is that as far back as it'll go?" Himiko asked. Ginji saw her grab the head rest of the seat, almost hitting his head.

"There must me some of Ginji's crap blocking it." Ban answered, not moving his head from her crotch. Somewhere in Ginji's mind, he came to facts with one advantage of his position- he had the perfect view of Himiko's breasts. They might not have been as big as Hevn's, but breasts were breasts, and they made Ginji's little problem twitch.

"B-Ban!" she shouted, moving her hands to grab his hair. Whatever he was doing, she obviously was enjoying it. She started to breathe heavily and quickly, her chest rising and falling. Her back arched and she moaned wildly. She gasped loudly. Ginji saw her start to tremble and she yelled, "Ban!"

As she panted, Ban chuckled, and said, "You taste good. Really good."

"I've never-" she cleared her throat, still breathing a bit heavy. "I-I've never had a guy eat me out."

"You know, I had a question for you." Ban started to say, as he crawled up to kneel between her legs. Ginji could feel himself starting to sweat, shaking with worry of being found out.

"G-Go ahead and ask it."

"Its probably none of my business, but have you been with another guy besides me?"

Himiko paused. Ginji heard the smirk in her voice as she answered, "Aw, why? Are you jealous?"

"Not jealous, just... curious."

"Well, don't worry. You're better than Akabane."

That made Ginji gasp outloud, but luckily it was at the same time as Ban shouted, "What? You-you slept with Dr. Jackal!"

Himiko laughed, and answered, "I'm kidding, calm down! I'm joking! In answer to your question, no. I've been too busy to find another guy willing to have sex with me."

"You could always just call that Kagami douchebag." Ban muttered snidely, to Ginji's surprise. He put down the mirror, and just listened. "I bet he'd always be willing."

"Ban, you are jealous!" Himiko laughed loudly. "You're worried that I've slept with other men! What about you- how many women have you been with in the last month?"

"Why the last month?"

"Because we had sex for the first time a month ago."

"That makes sense." Ginji actually heard him kiss her, and pull back from her lips. "But to answer your question, I haven't been with anyone but you."

"So, what does this mean?" she asked. "I mean, come on, let's be honest. We both got jealous when we thought the other was sleeping with someone else. What dose that mean?"

"If you think that means that I have some kinda feelings for you, you're over your head." Ban snapped. "I just know that I promised to protect you and if you're with other guys, I can't."

"No, but they will be. So really, your job is taken care of."

"No, those guys will be using you."

"And you're not?"

Ban didn't say anything, so Ginji slowly lifted up the mirror. They hadn't really moved, except somewhere along the line, Ban lost his black muscle shirt. He laid on top of her, though she wasn't laying flat all the way. He saw Ban's distressed blue eyes staring down at her, since his sunglasses had fallen to the tip of his nose. He pushed them up, and answered, "Well, technically, you're using me, too."

"Using you for what?" she hissed, glaring.

"Pleasure, obviously. A good time, even." he wrapped his arms around her waist, and flipped over in the chair, so he was under her. Her legs straddled his hips, her arms around his neck. He went on, "As for what this means, it means you and I get to have a good time, without the worry of a relationship."

"You mean commitment."

"If you must use that word, yes. However, in the last month, neither of us have been with anyone else. That says that while we don't have an official relationship status past friends and allies, neither is willing to be with other people."

"We've established that."

"So, without realizing it, we've made a commitment to each other, without a real commitment."

She nodded, burying her head in the nape of his neck. "I get it. So we have a non-relationship relationship."

"If that makes sense."

"I think people only as sick as us would understand."

But Ginji smiled to himself. He knew what they really meant. All the big talk and teasing was just their immature way of telling one another that they had feelings for each other. He understood everything in between the lines. He watched as she pressed her lips against his. Just as he thought his problem in his pants had started to go away, Himiko kissed down his neck and unbuckled his belt. She tugged down on his pants, pulling them down over his hips. Ginji's eyes widened seeing Ban's own erection fly up out into the air. Himiko wrapped her fingers around his shaft, gently pumping it as she directed it to her entrance. She lowered herself onto it, but Ban grabbed her hips, and pulled her down sharply.

She gasped, her head falling back as she moaned. Ginji watched as she smiled, and put her head on his neck, kissing down to his chest as she began to roll her hips down onto his. He heard Ban groan, putting his hands on her back.

Ginji couldn't believe he was watching his best friend have sex. But as he stared at the mirror, watching her movements intently, unable to keep himself from wishing that it was him she was riding. It wasn't that he had feelings for her. He just wanted some form of release. He silently cursed himself, as he moved the mirror to his left hand, keeping it in place for him to see them. With his right hand, he unzippered his shorts and shoved his hand down into his boxers. He pulled his erection out of his pants, making the elastic tight around his thighs and waist.

"Himiko," he heard Ban groan, "say something. Tell me what you're doing. What you're feeling."  
>As Ginji started to stroke his throbbing member, he heard Himiko say quietly, "I'm... I'm riding you."<p>

"No," he whispered. "Be specific."

He saw her eyes close tight, and she said into his ear, "I'm... thrusting my... hips down onto yours, bouncing on your lap... Y-Your... your dick is sliding inside my... my tight... wet... walls..." she gasped, her nose scrunching up. "A-And its-its hi-hitting my g-spot, just gently brushing against it... just en-enough to ma-make... to make me- make m-m-me-" one of her hands clawed his neck, and the other his shoulder. "B-B-Ban!"

"K-Keep talking, Him-Himiko." Ban groaned, holding her hips tight. "G-Go faster."

Ginji pumped his erection, massaging his head as she started to quicken her pace. She started to pant, her moans getting louder. Ban started to make similiar noises, but they were more guttural, from the back of his throat. She cried out, her moans echoing in the car. Ginji could see beads of sweat on her forehead, as she lowered her head onto his shoulder, bitting down on his collarbone. She gasped like she couldn't breath, her mouth open.

"Ah-!" she cried repeatedly until finally, she let out a very loud final shout of pleasure, stopping her movements completely. Ban panted along with her, making it obvious that he had had his orgasm already as well. Though, right as they had finished, Ginji felt his own release coming. He didn't stop pleasuring himself until he shot his load into his hand, the warm liquid dripping onto the floor of the car. His heart thumped in his chest as he dropped the mirror again, and looked for something to clean his hand with. He wiped it on what he thought was a white towel, only to realize after he did that he had wiped it on Ban's shirt.

He heard Himiko giggle as he proceeded to have a silent panic attack. He felt the car move again, and saw Himiko had moved to sit in the drivers seat, smiling at Ban. He turned his head as much as he could, admiring her dark skin and shapely body. From the way she was sitting on her knees, he could see her pussy, glossy with her juices.

"That was fun." Ban said, pulling the lever again so the chair lifted up off his back. He sighed in relief, stretching out his back.

Then, he slapped his hands over his mouth.

Both Ban and Himiko were silent, until she whispered, "You heard that too, right?"

"Yeah..."

"Where, exactly... did Ginji say he was going when he left the cafe?"

_Busted_, Ginji thought, squeezing his eyes shut.

"GINJI!" he heard her scream. "YOU FRIGGING PERVERT!"

"WHAT THE HELL?" he opened his eyes and saw Ban grab Himiko's shirt off the floor and shove it in her direction, covering her. He reached behind the chair, grabbing Ginji's shirt.

"Uh-oh." he muttered before feeling himself be pulled onto his stomach in between the two chairs. He looked to the right and saw Himiko's shining vagina. His face flushed and his eyes widened, suddenly wanting to know just how good she tasted. Seeing where he was looking, she moved her legs to under the wheel, covering herself with her arms and shirt as Ban threw open the door and stood up. He reached back in the car, and pulled Ginji onto the passenger's seat.

"You fucking asshole!" Ban shouted, pulling him onto the ground outside the car. "You did not just sit in the car and jack off the whole time we were in there!"

"Alright, I didn't." Ginji muttered, fixing his pants. As soon as he finished zipping them, he heard Himiko shout, "Ban! Use this."

He opened his hands and caught a bottle of perfume she tossed to him. He looked at it warily, and said, "Which one is it?"

"Blaze scent! Burn that fucking pervert alive!"

"I'm not gonna kill him, Himiko!" he snapped. Taking a chance, Ginji started to back up to run, but Ban reached out and grabbed the collar of his shirt before he could. "Oh, no you don't! You're going to pay for what you did." he held his other hand out to the car. "Gimme the deevolution one."

She put it in his hand, and he uncorked it with his mouth. He shoved it up to Ginji's nose, making him bend his neck back despite his struggling. The more went up his nose, the more Ginji started to deevolve. Ban pulled it back and put the cork back in it, letting go of him. Ginji turned around and looked up at him, crouching down.

"OOGA?"

Himiko stepped out of the car, fully dressed. She smacked Ban, and said, "Fix your pants. Your dicks wagging around like a snake."

"Oh- right." he fixed his pants, watching Ginji hop around like a monkey. "So, how long do you think he'll be like this?"

"A couple hours." she put the perfume back on her belt. "He inhaled a lot. I should go."

"What?" he blinked his blue eyes at her. "Why?"

"Just because Hevn doesn't get you work," she smiled. "doesn't mean she doesn't have jobs for me. I have to meet her in a bit."

"Where are you meeting her?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her thin waist. She ran her fingers through his black hair, feeling his hands move down to grope her butt. She laughed as he kissed her neck.

"The cafe."

"OOGA OOGA!"

"I'll bring you. We just gotta find Monkey-Boy 2.0."

"OOGA!"

"Found him." Himiko pulled away from Ban and grabbed Ginji's hair. "Come on, you little pervert."

She dragged him to the car and pushed him inside. She climbed in after him, and pushed him into the back. She sat in the car, and Ban shut the door behind him. He walked around, and sat in the driver's seat. He turned on the engine, and pulled out of the empty lot. The ride was silent, mostly because their voices couldn't be heard over Ginji's discoveries as a primate.

When Ban got to the Honky Tonk, Himiko went to get out, but he stopped her by saying, "Hey, hold up."

"What- I have to go." she sighed, looking at him with an annoyed face. To her surprise, he closed his eyes and leaned towards her, pressing his lips against hers. She pushed her mouth against his, putting a hand on his neck. When she pulled back, she cleared her throat, opened her eyes, and said, "Put on a shirt. I'll see you around."

She smiled, and got out of the car. When she closed the door, Ban watched her walk into the cafe, hearing the distant chime of the bells. He saw her greet Paul, Natsumi and Rena, and sit down at a booth with Hevn, who was staring out the window. He waved to her. She waved back as he drove away.

"Ban dropped you off?" the blonde woman asked, surprised. Himiko couldn't help but wonder if she should start wearing revealing clothes like Hevn. Maybe if she started to show more cleavage-

But then she remembered their "non-relationship relationship," and quickly put the thought out of her mind as she answered, "Yeah." she cleared her throat, suddenly feeling the after effects of being on top. "We were just hanging out."

"Yeah, uh-huh." Hevn nodded, tossing back her blonde hair. "That explains the large hickey on your neck."

"He made a hickey?" she accidently exclaimed, her hands rushing to her neck. Hevn chuckled, shaking her head.

"No, there's no hickey. But now I know that you and Ban were doing something where he could've made a hickey and you wouldn't have even known."

Himiko blinked, her face turning red. She glared, hissing, "You dirty bit-"

"Hey, you want a job, or not?"

* * *

><p>Later, when Ginji woke up from his adventures, he was still in the car with ban, though he was in the passenger's seat now. He looked around in the darkness until he saw Ban lounging next to him behind the wheel. He had his hands behind his head and a cigarette in his mouth.<p>

"Am I in trouble?" he muttered, grimacing.

"Oh yes." Ban answered, not opening his eyes. "And lots of it."

Ginji hesitated, but said, "You know, you may be able to lie through your teeth to Himiko, but I know when you are."

"The hell you talkin' 'bout, man?"

"What you said in the car. About you not having feelings for her."

Ban didn't say anything at first, but when he did, he just folded his arms and mumbled, "I don't know what you're talking 'about."

"You liar!" Ginji shouted, making Ban jump. "We've been a team for two years. You're my best friend, so obviously, I know when you're lying."

"I'm not lying, you bastard."

"Yeah, you are! If you weren't lying, you wouldn't have kissed her good-bye when you dropped her off! You would've just let her go! You stopped her and kissed her." when Ban didn't answer, Ginji went on quietly, "Let's face facts. The real reason you don't want to be with other guys is because you like her."

"No, I don't."

"I know you do."

"Go to bed, Gin."

"I know you talk like you're just trying to do what you promised, but its obvious that you really care about her, in a different way than you used to. Don't you remember when you and I had to retrieve that platinum melon? And she was there? The way you treat her now and then are the exact oppisite."

"Shut up..." Ban grumbled, flicking his cigarette out the window.

"I wish one of you would just admit it already. You don't get that jealous," he leaned back, his hands on his stomach, "over someone who you don't love."

"Whoa, hey." Ban sat up, glaring at him. "I don't love her. I don't even like her, and I wasn't jealous. I was disgusted by the thought of her sleeping with Akabane. Now just shut up and go to bed."

After a moment, Ginji smirked and said, "I just have one question."

"Whatever. Ask it and then stop talking." Ban leaned back on the chair, closing his eyes.

"If you really don't have anything with her, would you mind if I went after her?" Ban opened his eyes. Ginji went on, a mischievous smirk plastered on his face, "'Cause seeing her today, looking wonderfully sexy, all glossy and dripping with afterglow, with that beautiful look on her face..." Ban clenched his fists. Ginji saw. "Well, I figure it might be fun to see how it works out."

All of a sudden, he felt Ban grab his collar for the second time that day, and yank him forward, his fist up as he thundered, "If you touch her, I swear to God, I'll make you watch as I castrate you myself."

"That doesn't sound like someone who didn't love her would say."

Realizing his trick, Ban let go of him and settled back into his chair. He said quietly, "Alright, I get it. Can you just... stop? I get it."

"OK, I'm done. For now. But if you don't tell her," Ginji smiled. "I will."

"Wait a- 'dripping with afterglow'?" Ban looked back at him, leaning up on his elbows. "What the- what did you mean?"

"Oh." Ginji blushed, scratching his head. He chuckled weakly, "W-Well, ya see, wh-when she moved to sit in the driver's seat, I kinda saw her- her- her... uhm... pubic... area."

"You asshole, you mean you saw her naked!"

"May-Maybe!"

"You're dead!"

* * *

><p>XD I had fun writing this lol. I just love BanHimiko3 and there aren't a lot of supporters for themT_T review!


End file.
